<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Corner of the Earth by ThatWeirdVoltronGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335506">The Corner of the Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdVoltronGirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdVoltronGirl'>ThatWeirdVoltronGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Magic, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdVoltronGirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdVoltronGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliyah and Emmet search the world for a cure to save Emmets dad from a magical disease. Little romance here and there ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It’s just a little water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirens. Flashbacks. School. Overall chaos in this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to a siren, a screeching ambulance in the middle of the night. What time was it, 3:30? I sat up and peered out of the window by my bed. Now, we live in the middle of nowhere, nothing ever really happens out here and the nearest neighbor we have is The Gage's, who live right across from us on a long, winding road. </p><p>I immediately got up, wearing only a t-shirt and leggings, and ran down the hallway and out the front door to see where the ambulance was headed. Please don't go to The Gage's house, I thought. My best friend, Emmett, lived there with his dad, Micheal, and little brother, Aaron.</p><p>The ambulance started getting closer as I gripped the hem of my shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Emmett stop!" a small girl about 8 years old yelled, laughing giddily as a boy her age chased her with a water hose.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Aliyah! It's just a little water," he said mischievously. The girl, Aliyah, yelped as she fell and shielded her face from the spraying water.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, you got me!" she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>The boy, Emmett, turned off the hose and laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>—Present day—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aliyah and Emmett had been friends since preschool, playing laughing and crying together. She couldn't imagine her life without her best friend. They went on family vacations together, had camping trips in Avermont woods, they even had most of their classes together.</p><p> </p><p>The ambulance approached faster and faster. Aliyah held her breath and the ambulance pulled in to the Gage's driveway.</p><p> </p><p>"No." she whispered, tears welling in her eyes as the paramedics went inside and came back out with Nathan Gage, Emmet's dad, on a stretcher.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~ one year earlier~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aliyah stepped into the crowded halls of Avermont highschool. She hurried past the group of teachers, trying to make it to her locker without one of them talking to her about tutoring another student.</p><p>'I just need to get through today without being noticed.' She thought, weaving her way to her beat up looking locker at the end of the hall. She turned the dial and pulled at the handle. It wouldn't budge. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just what I need right now.' She shook the lock and pulled a few more time but it was no use. She sighed. But just as she was about to turn around and tell the janitor, a fist pounded on the locker and it swung open. Aliyah rolled her eyes with a smirk and turned on her heel to find Emmet grinning at her.</p><p>"Thought you could use a hand." He stated.</p><p>"Ha-ha." She said sarcastically.</p><p>"So, hows James?" He questioned. James was Aliyah's older brother. He's exactly what you'd expect- typical brooding teen, hangs out with 'the boys' playing video games, you know the story.</p><p> </p><p>Aliyah rolled her eyes so far into her head, Emmet thought she looked like was going to pass out.</p><p>"Don't even get me started on my brother," she sighed, grabbing her books. "He stayed up until 3 am last night yelling in the basement playing 'Call of duty'." She ranted, shutting her locker and walking down the hall to history class.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't he know some people actually want to graduate and get a job, you know, have a life?" She stated, exasperatedly.</p><p>Emmet chuckled, shaking his head as they sat down in desks next to each other.</p><p>"I mean, honestly, the nerve of him. He's in the same science class as me and we have a test due tomorrow!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Aliyah, my darling, superb, smart, funny, might I add amazing, bestest friend on this earth," Emmet trailed. "Please stop talking." He said, putting a finger up to her face as he winked.</p><p>She huffed, seemingly annoyed as she turned to face the teacher and braced herself for the next 8 hours of this torture they call school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! Jay here. I’m new to ao3 so bear with me. I hope you like this little story of mine and I should be updating this in a week or so. </p><p> </p><p>xoxo, Jay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A drive to the hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aliyah and Emmet drive to the hospital. Pretty self explanatory XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Present day—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aliyah ran across the street, not even looking before she did. (Lol don't do that guys)</p><p>Emmet was standing outside, hands on his head and looking completely stunned and scared at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Aliyah approached him with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Emmet what's going on? Why are they taking your dad?" She asked. He just stared at her.</p><p>"I'm.... he was.... I don't know. We were talking about- well that doesn't really matter. He just started wheezing and I didn't know what to do so I called an ambulance and tried to.... tried to do- I don't-"</p><p>"Shh," Aliyah hushed him and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>He tended to ramble when he was panicking and she knew she wouldn't be getting any information out of him yet so she sat him down on the ground for a moment while she asked a paramedic what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what we think happened is he collapsed from dehydration and probably not eating enough," a tall man told her.</p><p>"Okay, thank you very much," she said and walked over to Emmet.</p><p>"What did he say?" He asked.</p><p>"They said he hasn't been eating or drinking enough," she informed.</p><p>"What? That's so unlike him. Is he going to be okay?" He asked nervously.</p><p>"Yes, I think so. We should really go with him to the hospital though."</p><p>"Alright I'll drive."</p><p>And with that they both took off.</p><p> </p><p>The drive was silent. Neither of them knew what to say. So they said nothing. Just silence.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the hospital parking lot, they jumped out of the car and ran inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking for a James Gage," Emmet said. The desk attendant flipped through her notepad and nodded. "Room 206," she said and pointed down the left-side hallway. "Thank you, " I said over my shoulder, quickly, as we both sprinted down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>It was only down the hall but it felt like miles. Nathan Gage was like a second dad to me. I was terrified at what I might see when I reached the door. Emmet arrived first, stopping at the door. I slid to a stop next to him and put a hand over my mouth at the scene. Monitors, cords, iv lines, you name it. I could tell it shocked Emmet, seeing his dad in that condition.</p><p> </p><p>You could see his eyes getting glossier by the second.</p><p>“Emmet, I’m going to go find a doctor, okay?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>I shakily ran a hand through my hair and walked off.<br/>I found a friendly doctor and she explained that he passed out because of dehydration and lack of food. But there was something else going on that they couldn’t figure out. Usually people wake up by now, but he wasn’t.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> I thanked the doctor and walked back to Emmet. He was sitting outside the room on a blue cushioned bench. <br/>“Hey, you doing okay?” I inquired, sitting next to him. <br/>“I think so? I’m just kind of scared.” He stated as I rested my head on his shoulder. We both stared at the wall in front of us for a few minutes. </span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/>“I’m scared too.” I said. </span>
</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">He looked at me like I was a crazy person. </span> <span class="Apple-converted-space">“Y’know, in all my years of knowing you I have not once heard you admit that. I always knew when you were scared but you just never said it out loud.” He stated. </span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/>“I guess I just didn’t want people to think I was.... small? If that makes sense. Like not in the sense of being short.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/>“Yeah I know what you mean.” <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">And from there it all went downhill. <br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, Jay here. Two chapters in one day? Man I spoil you guys. And I know, I know, I’m evil for leaving this on a cliffhanger but I wanted to leave you on the edge of your seat with that last sentence ;) anyway, I’ll try to post next week or so. Until then, </p><p>xoxo, Jay.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Jay here. I’m new to ao3 and I’m still trying to figure out how this writing format works :P I hope you enjoy this story I’m working on and I’ll try to post the next chapter soon. </p><p> </p><p>xoxo, Jay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>